


Stoick's girl

by Horns_N_Jams



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creampie, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Painful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Size Difference, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horns_N_Jams/pseuds/Horns_N_Jams
Summary: Stoick has been watching from the distance how his close friends daughter has grown into fine young  start of a woman, and how he wanted to get her to himself.AU, happens around 2 years before HTTYD 2





	Stoick's girl

Door of the Haddock house hold slowly opened and blond braided girl peaked in the house. 

“Ah Astrid, come in” Big man greeted the young teen with a warm smile, closing the door behind her. “Dad said you wanted to meet me?” Astrid asked with shy smile, man nodded taking of his horned helmet. “Yes I did, sit down no need to stand up.”

“Sure, chief.” 

“Please, no need to chief me lad, we two are alone now. Call me Stoick.” 

Astrid smiled with understanding and nodded. She got herself a chair and sat down.

“Yer and yer dragon have quite bond there?” Stoick moved closer to her, fully facing her now, Astrid smiled giving him a soft quick nod.

“Yeah we do. It might not be as close like Hiccup and Toothless but I still can’t think my life without her.” 

Stoick smiled to her warmly and understandably gently placed his hand on her shoulder. “Don’t compare you and yer dragon to anyone. Yer two’s bond is different from others.” 

“You are right.” Astrid chuckled. “There is only one me and Stormfly.” Stoick smiled as he stand up and walked to the wooden table. “Mead?” 

Astrid nodded. Stoick smiled pouring their both mugs of the golden drink. “Could you, share me more about you and yer dragon? I would like to hear.” 

Astrid nodded with a smile, the blonde girl took a sip from her drink as started telling more of her and her dragoness companion, it didn’t take long of them to get through first mugfulls, or seconds and soon they had gone through full jug of mead and had changed to ale, making Astrid more comfortable with her speaking what more she drank and what more it got to her head. She drank down last from her mug. Stoick chuckled. “Dat good child?” Astrid sloppily nodded to his question. “Yes.” she spurred out with wide goofy smile. 

“Best I ever had.” She giggled, leaning onto her chair slowly getting into a mushy stage, taking hold of Stoick's hand, comparing it to her small hands and giggled. Stoick smiled on amusement, moving her hair out of her face, Astrid blushed, shyly looked away from him. 

Stoick gently took hold of her chin, taking her face close to his, older mans hold turned into more confident lifting Astrid's face up, pressing carefully pressed kiss on her rosy lips, Astrid dropped her almost empty mug.

Slowly as the surprise rolled off from her, with the extra strength from the ale leaned closer to him, inviting him into a deeper kiss.

Stoick placed his free hand on her side gently fondling her form. Girl shyly gasped, moving her hand onto his, Stoick softly smiled moving his hand cautiously closer to her breasts, Astrid bites on her lower lip, she looked up to his eyes as heat rose on to her cheek. Stoick softly connected their lips together

“It’s alright.” 

His voice were stern, feeling deeper than usual, Astrid nodded jolting closer to his chest, as his hand had found its way, down to her ass; parly under the skirt, and to her leggings. Strong hand gently squished her bottom, taking her clothes more out of his way so his hand could fit in. Astrid's legs jerked up closer to each others, her face was red and heated grip tightening on Stoick's clothes. 

Man stood up, holding girl close to him while started to walk towards his sleeping chamber. “Take off yer boots.” He murmured to her ear, Astrid could hear to blood rushing to her face, she nodded leaning to take of her boots dropping them down one by one. He opened the door to his room, Astrid has never seen that room in person it felt really cozy and inviting, Astrid relaxed looking the room in awe. Fireplaces dying flame crackled silently on background, Stoick placed her down on the brown fur, taking down her pants with the skirt. Astrid didn’t knew she could get even more  redder as she closed up her knees trying to cover herself, Stoick gently pressed his hand on her cheek. “Relax darling.” 

Stoick gently stroked his thumb on her lips, she carefully nodded lowering down her legs relaxing them. Stoick smiled, straightened himself up to open his belt placing that away on to a stool. 

Astrid watched him to undress a front of her, her head was fuzzy, ale’s effect had started to fade out from her head, mind starting to clear up. Her eyes had stuck on him undressing, her eyes were so nailed into his scarred, strong back. Astrid felt her heartbeat, it was different than usual, the feel of tension and fascination had filled her.

Stoick turned around to face her stuck and slight excited eyes. “Take off your shirt.” 

He said making Astrid jolt out of her trance, she slowly did what he ordered her to do, and slowly got her tight blue shirt of letting her young firm breast bounce free. Stoick cupped his hand on her breast, Astrid felt wave of shiver fill her body, girl once again bites on her lip, his hand covered her breast easily as he gently massaged them softly pinchin on the woken nipple. Astrid took hold the fur around her, silently whimpering through her lips.

Stoick didn’t hesitate anymore, he moved his hand behind her back getting her closer to him making her open up her legs. He opened them even more for him. Astrid’s  face was now flaming hot, she didn’t know what to do now. She carefully looked up to his face, Stoick looked down to her, giving her a soft ’It will be all fine’ look, finally taking down his own pant’s.

Astrid's eyes widened, not even fully hardened, his tool was massive in her eyes, her back tensed up as she saw it. Stoick comfortingly stroked her leg, young girl relaxed little. 

He took her hand on his shaft, her fingers couldn’t even wrap around it, Astrid felt the blood run onto her cheeks as she carefully took hold of it. Soick got one of her legs on his hip, she looked down as he placed his pelvis closer to her, he where tank compared to her petite frame. 

Girl were still on hold of his manhood, it couldn’t fit in she where sure about it. Stoick saw un suresnes in her eyes and moved his hand closer to her mouth, placing his first two fingers on her lips. “open.” 

He commanded her, Astrid opened her mouth just and just his fingers to fit in, he moved then around in her mouth getting her tongue with him. She gagged with a couch as he took the wet fingers out from her mouth, he proceeded to wet out her opening he didn’t need to do much as her own newfly felt tension had gotten her to wet. With free hand he took hold of her hand that was holding onto his shaft finally getting it on the right way, he moved it up and down making his tip make out with the young unspoiled opening, she nearly came from that the sensation where new and exciting she welt jolts climb up on her back like sky on thunderstorm. Small whimper escaped through her lips, Stoick locked his tool on right spot as he felt her to be wet enough moving his hand to take hold of her hip, Astrid let go off him, with bit shaky hand.

Stoick couldn't hold on any longer, walls around his tip where so warm and already begging him to get in, he stroked her hip softly with his thumb as he gently got his shaft more in her, oh boy had has he missed that feel. Astrid had moved her hand to cover her mouth, more like to bite on her finger she tried to keep breathing normally, new sensation had taken toll on her, it soon stopped as sharp pain pierced through her, she gasped in pain. 

Astrid slammed her hand on his, squishing onto it as small pearls of tears formed into her eyes rolling down on her cheek. With a free hand Stoick dried away her tears. He moved himself more in her, and another strike of pain jolted through her. “Nonono…” Astrid whispered with shaky voice holding tightly onto his hand, Stoick shushed the girl. 

“Relax, pain will go away.” He murmured and finally fully broke her hymen, Astrid’s legs tightened on his hips, he easily felt them shake on his skin, he let her normalise her breathing while took all in of the snuk tightness around his member, it has been almost two decades if him feeling womens warm embrace and how it pulsed around him. 

Grunt escaped from his lips taking hold of her hips with both his massive hands, small cry go out from Astrid's mouth as Stoick pulled her closer to him, pain where still strong making her head go fuzzy. 

After first shock had gone off from her, Stoick without a warning started with fast thrusts really pressing himself on to her, Astrid whimpered stream of small tears runned down on her face as she tugged her nails in his wrist, leaving red marks behind. 

He felt her tighten up around him, making him almost cum already. He wasn’t going to stop until he was fully satisfied, mixing up his pre-cum with her virgin blood.

Astrid’s head had turned into a plank, she couldn’t believe that first time could hurt this much. Her breath was jagged and uneven, Stoick noticed that slowing down softly, girl left out a first moan, so soft and so creamy, like honey to his ears. As the pain had gone off from her as he slowed down letting her to relax, even a little now it felting too good her not even wanting him to stop. Smile sneaked on her lips, man now interested if he can get more sounds out of the girl thrusting himself as deeply he could in her, Astrids back tensed into a slight curve her fingers drowning into the fur next to her while other tightened around his wrist, his deep intense thrusts made her shake violently, Stoick smirked under his beard and mustaches huffing through his nose as her walls tightened significantly around him finally milking all of him out.

Stoick breathed out heavily, holding her from her hips close to him making sure every last drop what he came got and inside her.

Her body is now his and only his.

He moved his hand now on her cheek softly brushing  his fingers on her soft cheek, Astrid tiredly leaned her face closer to his hand, Stoick gently cupped her cheek on his palm, she left out soft muffled moan as he snuck out from her.

He got his knee gently on the bed lifting her to lay better on it, covering her with the warm furs. Stoick got up to leave himself, but were stopped on his track by her taking hold of his hand really softly and gently. 

”Don’t leave.” Astrid tiredly whispered to him, Stoick smiled and nodded laying down next to her, under the furs. Astrid fell a sleep fast as his arm got around her. Stoick spend long time watching her to peacefully sleep, he placed kiss on her forehead before layd himself better on the bed to sleep holding her close to his body. 


End file.
